


Your Body Is Mine

by Vannita22



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannita22/pseuds/Vannita22
Summary: Inspired by the last chapter of Fairy Tail





	Your Body Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe fairy tail is finished. Although it was a nice ending, for me it wasn't enough. Especially when it had to do with the ships. But anyways, I hope you enjoy my short story :)

    Juvia looked at Gray with a wide smile after Gray said that her body should be his. 

    "W-what are you saying?" Juvia asks

    Gray looks down for a moment, embarrassed after blurting that out and says, "I'm saying that You're my girl, Juvia. I'm the only one who's allowed to see you like this."

    Juvia beamed, "Gray -sama!!!" Juvia stands up and lunches at Gray. Gray chuckles and catches her.

    "Easy there," Gray says when Juvia tries to cling on to him more.

   "Juvia loves Gray-Sama, so much," Juvia says tightening her hold on Gray.

    A soft smile appears on Gray's face and whispers, "I love you too," into Juvia's ear and hugs her back.

    Juvia screeches in happiness, while Gray rolls his eyes, a smile still in place.

    "Okay, we need to get you home," Gray says.

    Juvia shakes her head, "Juvia wants to stay like this for a little while longer."

    Gray answers her by giving Juvia a kiss on her shoulder.

    Their moment is interrupted when Gray heard Gildarts saying "Juvia? Where are you? I got more alcohol for you..." Gildarts stops in his tracks when he sees the death glare Gray was giving him in his way.

    "Uh, guys. She's not here," Gildarts says and hurriedly leaves.

    Juvia lets out a giggle and Gray rolls his eyes. They separate from their embrace and Gray says, "We're definitely going home now."

    "Okay," Juvia happily replies.

    Juvia grabs Gray's hand as they start walking home, both forgetting that they both stripped. Gray realizes this as he sees more men staring at Juvia. He glares at them and puts his arm around her, trying to keep her out of their view. Juvia happy about the attention, puts her arms around Gray's waist as they headed home.  



End file.
